Legends of Yor(dl)e(s)
by andrewkimbab
Summary: After the completion of another invention, Heimerdinger and Ziggs decide to test the inventions out on themselves as well as Teemo and Tristana. Who knows where they will get to? AACK Slenderman! No this isn't really a crossover. But he's here. This was a result of a challenge from a friend asking me to put people in a different world of games and imagine what they would do.


BOOM.

This explosion, coupled with the maniacal laughter that followed, told Heimerdinger that Ziggs wasn't being the best teacher. Again.

Heimerdinger sighed. Even the little school that he ran wasn't prone to Ziggs. Insisting that he teach explosives, Ziggs had continued to pester him until Heimerdinger had set a condition: not to harm anyone. The other yordle had simply laughed and agreed.

Concerned by this latest explosion, Heimerdinger began walking towards the explosives lab, and on the way there he was hearing more booms. Before entering the lab, he reluctantly put on the Ziggs-created earmuffs for ear protection and stepped in. At first he was going to scold Ziggs, but then he realized that Ziggs was doing something Heimerdinger thought Ziggs would never do: teach safety while making and detonating bombs. Heimerdinger shook his head; Ziggs was so reckless with his own safety.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Ziggs cried, just as a young yordle began to lift his explosive. "No. You pick it up like this, and you will throw it like – hold on – that." BOOM.

The little yordle nodded, and did exactly what Ziggs told him to. With a nod of approval, Ziggs walked to the next yordle.

At last, when the last yordle had thrown her bomb to Ziggs satisfaction, the class was dismissed early. Seeing Heimerdinger, he walked over and stated flatly, "It's done." Heimerdinger's eyes lit up immediately and began searching the room for 'it'.

Ziggs chuckled. "No, it's not in here, but in my private lab. C'mon." So Heimerdinger, naturally wanting to the suit that they had created, followed Ziggs, and leaving the Academy, they came upon a hidden trapdoor, which Ziggs promptly opened. He laughed and then pushed Heimerdinger into the trapdoor. Of course he was afraid, believing he would die on a flight of stairs, but the place Ziggs had made was not entered using stairs. What he created was a tunnel that would wind down and go around and around and around until –

SMACK! Heimerdinger's head hit something soft and the impact was hard, knocking his glasses off. Then Ziggs flew in, laughing as usual, and nearly landed on the glasses. "See, that's why you go feet-first, and not headfirst," Ziggs explained.

"Well, it would have been better if you hadn't pushed me, Ziggs." Heimerdinger scowled, but then stood up and viewed the lab around him and understood why all of his cushions and a sofa had disappeared.

The soft thing he had landed on was a pillow on a sofa, and on the floor were even more cushions. As he looked at Ziggs, Ziggs shrugged. Then Heimerdinger let it go and began scanning the room again. Ziggs laughed, again, and he scurried off down a hallway and then into a room, where he showed Heimerdinger the creation.

Or rather, creations. There were now four suits, and each was fitted with explosives and bombs and flamethrowers and many, many, many weapons. "Allow me to demonstrate something," Ziggs said. Ziggs picked up a pair of his acorn-shaped bombs and threw them, then pulled himself and Heimerdinger out of the room right before it exploded.

The explosion that followed sent them flying onto the sofa and the cushions again. The smoke from the bombs was beginning to fill the room, and not to mention the fire.

Coughing, Ziggs opened the 'window,' a vacuum that Heimerdinger had built for him. It was very weak and couldn't really suck in much except for the smoky air. After the small while, the yordle closed the window. Grabbing a fire hydrant that Heimerdinger had not previously seen, Ziggs led the way back, spraying the fire hydrant everywhere. At last, when they got into the room, Heimerdinger realized the suits had not caught fire; in fact, they were cool to the touch.

"How…how?" Heimerdinger stuttered.

Laughing with joy, the yordles danced around for a bit, being the jolly beings that they were, then left the lab to go back to the Academy.

Meanwhile, Teemo was poking the ping-pong ball with Tristana, and he was losing.

_Ping…pong…ping…pong…_

And so this continued until a particular pong made the ball go up, up, up … and PING!

"21-19," Tristana grinned. "Good game."

Teemo wearily nodded back, exhausted from both the ping-pong and the League match he participated in. They'd lost, but it didn't really matter that much to Teemo anyways as they were simply practicing how to troll. Anyways…

"Tristana," Teemo began, "Could you come somewhere with me? I have to bring along another person."

"W-Wait, what? I don't exactly understand…"

Realizing the misunderstanding, Teemo hurriedly clarified his intentions. "Ziggs recently sent me a letter asking if I would be as kind as to bring along someone else other than me to Heimerdinger's Academy or school or whatever, and he wants me to try out something. Would you like to come with me?"

"OK."

And so the two yordles left at a speedy pace to the city-state of Piltover, where Heimerdinger and Ziggs eagerly awaited the two.


End file.
